Talk:Crossfire/@comment-59.189.43.231-20161116163640
Trivia; First event to feature Demon Corps ships. Event quotes: 10/7/16 This is Keres VII, ally of the rebellion. Commanders, my troops have detected movement along the sector perimeter. We believe it's the VEGA military that Bishop spoke of, but we can't be certain yet. I'm afraid we don't have conclusive information about their technology. 11/7/16 The Rebellion? No, I don't think I'll call you that. You only fight when it's convenient for you, with no greater purpose. You haven't earned the name Rebellion. My Demon Corps could destroy you in an instant, but I'd rather watch you suffer - that's my purpose. General Geir 12/7/16 This is Keres VII. Commanders, my scouts have detected a vessel of unknown type. It has not answered our hails, so we must be prepared for the possibility of hostile action. I have attached an image of the vessel for your analysis. Keres VII 12/7/16 I expect we'll be seeing more of this so called "Demon Corps" soon. My scouts have determined that we'll be facing fleets with both military and Amber Army ships. I don't like fighting my own company, but if that's what it takes..... 13/7/16 You're used to being given chances, aren't you? Surrender now or face the consequences? Not anymore. the Demon Corps offers no mercy, takes no prisoners and we certainly don't discuss terms of surrender! Maybe you prefer it that way? I certainly do, and the Amber agrees with me. Let's see how deep your blood can run. General Geir 15/7/16 Commanders, my scouts have reported weapons fire from the unknown vessel: a projectile weapon with a high rate of fire. Luckily my troops were able to escape unharmed. The vessel clearly has hostile intent. We will continue to monitor. Keres VII 16/7/16 Grave news, Commanders. Several of my scouts were intercepted and destroyed by additional hostile ships. We did a lot of damage with our new prototype explosive weapon, but the enemy outnumbered us. We managed to capture an image of the weapon in action. Keres VII 17/7/16 (add to storm driver page if u wish) We have analysed the combat parameters of the enemy projectile weapon. An extremely high projectile velocity was observed, though it has a short range similar to the Rail Driver. I suspect its damage output is quite high, given the velocity. Keres VII 17/7/16 (add to bayonet missile page if u wish) My surviving scouts have reported on the performance of the explosive weapon they were using. The damage output is comparable to the Arc Missile, though its ability to pierce targets makes it uniquely dangerous. I wish we had more ships equipped with them. Keres VII 18/7/16 (add to covenant cruiser page if u wish) Iron Star engineers have been analysing sensor readings of the unknown vessel. We estimate that although it has similar dimensions to our own Heretic Cruiser Class, it may have a more powerful weapons system. I believe it may belong to the VEGA military that Bishop spoke of. Keres VII 19/7/16 Is that what you call a rebellion? Pathetic. That's not nearly enough! The Amber hasn't been satisfied yet. My Demon Corps has not yet arrived in full, so consider this a glimpse of what's to come. Do not disappoint me again! General Geir